The Elephant in the Room
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: At Chris and Shaz's wedding Gene has had enough. Galex
1. Chapter 1

A/N- In a universe far, far away we meet a pair of star-crossed lovers. Hang on that's a cross between Star Wars and Romeo and Juliet. Ignore that here's a little tale of 2 people who we all know belong together.

Kudos owns all things A2A.

Kim

**The Elephant in the Room**

**Saturday Evening.**

Alex excused herself and made her way to the bar. She was glad to escape the cheerful, teasing banter. She wasn't in the mood, not tonight. Not any night really, but especially not with the happy couple radiating such love and contentment. She was glad for them really she was but it just underlined her own misery.

The invite had said Alex Drake and Guest, although there was only one person she really wanted to go with, but he had made it perfectly clear that Satan would need thermals before he would agree to go anywhere with her. And he had been behaving like such an ARSEHOLE lately that wild horses couldn't made her talk to him, let alone spend a day in his company. She didn't need him, didn't want him, so why was her every waking thought filled with bloody piercing blue eyes and dirty blond hair? As for her dreams – Christ on a bike! (she was even starting to sound like him.) They were X-rated, well XXXX-rated- hold on that was lager wasn't it- or was that in the nineties. Bugger.

She was so tired these days, she couldn't remember the last time she'd had an uninterrupted night's sleep. Life was becoming difficult to cope with, her days following the same pattern. Constantly arguing with him at work, going to Luigi's, getting drunk as quickly as possible so that she could ignore him as he left with a different woman each night. Every one of his exits breaking her heart just that little bit more, no matter how she tried to convince herself that she didn't care. Alex knew she was just torturing herself by not going straight to her flat, but a small part of her took wretched pleasure in just being in the same room as him.

After he left with his date for the evening- each one of them seemingly younger and bustier than the last, Alex would stagger up to her flat and fall in to a cold, empty bed only to dream of him making love to her – and it was always love never just sex. Which was ludicrous as she was positive that Hunt wouldn't know love if it bit him on the arse! Every caress of his hands, each tender kiss showing how much he cared and needed her.

That wouldn't have been so bad; she'd always enjoyed that sort of dream before and could have consoled herself with the fact that at least for a few hours each night he was completely hers. Unfortunately, the dreams always ended the same way. Just as she was a microsecond away from orgasm, with Gene buried deep inside her gasping her name, she would wake up with a jolt, shaking with unsatisfied need. It was then impossible for her to get back to sleep.

Most nights she would give up trying, make a mug of hot milk with a large slug of Scotch and study notes on the latest case they were working on.

The lack of sleep did nothing to improve her temper, add to that a couple of days of PMT each month it was a miracle that Gene was still breathing.

So Alex decided to go to the wedding alone, she had agreed to be the Matron of Honour and there was no way she was going to let Shaz down. Hunt would just have to lump it!

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Earlier that same morning**

Gene stood in front of his bathroom mirror, adjusting his tie. She'd better be bloody grateful; he'd had his hair cut _and_ bought a new suit. He sighed, who was he trying to kid? She probably wouldn't even notice. Alex couldn't care less about him and the way he was acting he didn't blame her.

Gene knew exactly when he fell for Alex. Just after he had rescued her from the freezer in Chas Cale's restaurant. The sheer all-consuming terror he felt at seeing her unconscious body had made him acknowledge how much he cared about. Until that point he had convinced himself that it was only lust, now he realised that it had turned to love.

That had come as a shock, after his disastrous marriage he'd sworn to himself that he would never allow anyone else in. It had HURT when his wife up and left him, running away with the milkman no less, how clichéd was that?

He had prided himself on being a good husband; always making sure that she had enough housekeeping and treating her once in a while. He was convinced that he loved his wife, then he had nothing to compare to- now he knew different.

There was a lot of bollocks talked at work, mainly by him, about his sexual exploits. There he was the Gene-genie and had a reputation to live up to, but at home he was just Gene Hunt- a man who looked after and respected his wife. He had never cheated on her. A fact he was proud of (it had almost happened at that swingers party in the '70s, but he had been interrupted by Annie's screams.)

His dad had been a complete bastard to his mum, sleeping around and being loose with his fists, there was no way Gene was going to turn out like him!

So he'd tried his best and that had seemed to be enough. She appeared happy to spend her days running the house and her evenings at bingo with friends. Clearly she needed more although he never knew that until he read the note she'd taped to the fridge and she'd left an unpaid milk bill!

Alex had managed to get under his skin and into his poor old battered heart without him noticing. If she'd stayed all righteous anger, spitting fire at his out-dated ideas he might have stood a chance, but when he saw the frightened little girl she usually kept hidden he was lost.

Gene needed to be needed and Alex _really_ needed him. He could see it in her eyes sometimes; well he had been able to when they were on speaking terms. Now they just seemed to argue, he didn't know how much more he could take. One day he would snap, it had nearly happened once or twice already. During one blazing row his mind had toyed with the idea of pushing her up against the nearest vertical surface and kissing the fight out of her. It was an appealing thought and one that fuelled his fantasies for days after.

He realised he was being pathetic; he should just move on and forget her. He'd even filled out a transfer form to get her out of his station, but he couldn't go through with it. Not seeing her every day just wasn't an option. Besides he didn't relish the conversation he need to have with the Super.

"So Hunt, just why do you deem it necessary to reassign the best DI in the Met?"

"Well Sir, every time I see her I want to strip her naked and shag her senseless. I really don't think that sends out the right message, do you?"

No Alex had to stay put, he would just have to learn to cope with the situation.

He'd been quite optimistic at the start, so he hadn't planned to fall in love, but now it had happened he was confident that things would work out. Gene was almost positive that Alex had felt the same way, they certainly seemed to be getting closer and he'd seen that burning look she sent his way when he did something she approved of.

When they were in Luigi's after work sitting at _their _table with the wine and easy conversation flowing, he thought it was only a matter of time. That one day the jokey flirting would turn serious, she would lead him upstairs and he could finally show her that there was more to him than just a grumpy old Manc bastard.

Then it all went tits up. Alex started seeing more of that twat Evan White and Gene couldn't handle it. He was so jealous it was almost a physical pain. So he hardened his heart and tried to ignore her as much as possible. He even went as far as getting in touch with an old snout that ran a sleasy escort agency.

A year or so before Gene had turned a blind eye to the guys activities in return for a few freebies and now he decided to collect.

He started to hire girls, one per night, just for an hour. They would meet him at Luigi's with strict instructions to act as if he was the best thing since sliced bread. Once he had made sure that Alex had noticed he would sweep out of the tratttoria with the girl hanging on his arm, drive her back, pick his _date_ for the following night and go home alone with a take-away.

He never took advantage of the _services _the girl usually offered, there was only action in the trouser department when he thought of _her._ Something that both pleased and dismayed him. Apparently it was Alex or no one.

Ray thought he was a legend and kept asking how he did it. Gene played up to the image, saying it was the natural Gene-genie charm, while inside he was desperately trying to wipe the sight of Alex's hurt face from his mind.

Things deteriorated rapidly after that, it was like working in a war zone. Gene tried to spend as much time as possible out of the office. Whenever they had to talk they kept to work topics and made the conversations as short as possible. It didn't stop the rows and Gene noticed that CID would become deserted whenever he and Alex started to have a discussion.

He stood back and studied his reflection; he was looking tired and feeling old. Gene sighed it would have to do; he didn't know why he was bothering to go at all. The last thing he wanted was to spend a precious day off watching Chris acting like a lovesick puppy and Ray trying desperately to cop off with anything in a skirt. A little voice replied _because she'll be there all dolled up_. God he really was pathetic. He was willing to drive 50 odd miles just to spend the day gazing at her like some shy virgin. There was only one way he'd get through this. He set his face in the pouting Gene-genie mask, collected his hip flask and walked out to the Quattro.

XXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

So here she was, at a posh hotel deep in the Essex countryside. Her head was aching from all the forced smiling and her pretend enjoyment of the day.

The only consolation, and it was a small one, was that Gene had come alone as well. Which was puzzling to say the least. Judging by the amount of dates he had been on recently he must have had dozens of companions to choose from. Surely even _he_ couldn't have pissed them all off?

The bar was relatively quiet, at this stage of the night most of the guests were either heading for bed or seated at tables with friends.

Alex ordered a large glass of red wine- perhaps alcohol would ease the throbbing in her head- and turned to survey the room.

Most of her colleagues were together at one table, Chris and Shaz were laughing at a comment from Ray, while Viv and his wife were making preparations to leave. They were the only ones not staying at the hotel - Viv had an early shift the next day.

Her gaze drifted to Gene, he was seated a little apart from the rest, his arms were folded and he was scowling, come to think of it he had been in a bad mood all day. God only knew why he'd bothered to come, he obviously wasn't enjoying himself. He'd snapped at all of them at some point apart from Alex who he had studiously ignored. Although that didn't stop her from thinking that he looked jaw-droppingly gorgeous.

He was wearing a dark grey suit, white shirt and a deep blue tie, which was now hanging loose around his neck. He had removed the jacket hours ago. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone allowing her a tantalising view of his throat and the occasional glimpse of his golden chain. Gene's hair was shorter than usual; he must have had it cut for the wedding. One lock was falling over his forehead and Alex's fingers were itching to smooth it back into place.

Oh God, what was she going to do? Alex took a large mouthful of wine. She couldn't carry on like this, dreading to go into work every day in case she lost control during one of their rows and showed him how she felt. Alex could imagine his reaction; he'd order her off the team, probably out of the Met. She should take matters into her own hands and apply for a job in another station, trouble was she knew she couldn't survive without seeing him every day, even if they did nothing but alternate between arguments and stony silences.

XXXXX

Back at the table Gene came to a decision, enough with all the arguing and sulking – it ended tonight. If Alex really didn't care then he would have to move on- somehow. He had to find out how she felt, but first he had to get her alone. Just asking to talk to her somewhere private would probably earn him a two-word reply. He would have to be more subtle, a memory of Sam's wedding came back. Not that he had actually gone through with it then - only threatened to, just to see the look on Phyllis's face.

Gene smiled to himself. That would work, it was crude enough to get her attention, he had form and if she cared at all it would make her come running; if it didn't at least Ray and Chris were here to stop him making a tit of himself. The wine he'd drunk earlier had worn off and he felt remarkably sober. He just had to act as if he was completely bladdered. Gene drank the wine in his glass and filled it to the brim, deliberately spilling some on to the table. He raised his glass and said in a slurring voice

" To the 'appy couple."

The others joined in and Gene took a large swig of wine. _Good that got their attention_.

XXXXX

Alex stood at the bar for a while lost in her own thoughts, perhaps she could take a bottle of wine up to her room and work on creating a hangover in peace. Shaz's voice came out of nowhere making her jump.

"Hi Ma'am, you OK? You looked a little lost." Shaz's concern did nothing to hide her happiness at finally marrying Chris- she was practically glowing and Alex felt a small pang of envy.

"I'm fine, Shaz just tired. It's been a long day." Alex smiled at her, trying to hide the lie. "I'm surprised you're still here I thought Chris would have whisked you away to the honeymoon suite ages ago."

"We were just about to go when the Guv said that as this was a CID wedding, tradition demanded that he did his world famous elephant impression, whatever that is. He told me to come and fetch you." Shaz paused for a second, " Well what he actually said was go and get that bony-arsed DI of mine back here pronto. Or something like that, he's pretty drunk." She grinned at Alex.

" That man has the soul of a poet and the liver of an alcoholic!" Said Alex rolling her eyes and returning the grin, deep inside she pathetically pleased that he'd even noticed she'd gone.

As they started to walk back to the table, Alex was puzzling over Shaz's words. What ritual was this, she didn't think that putting his nose to his bicep and waggling his wrist about was Gene's thing and what did elephants have to do with a wedding?

There were some strange traditions in the force; mind you she was convinced that Gene made half of them up. Then a partial memory came back from a sitcom or possibly a soap opera. Wasn't the elephant impression some thing to do with pulling out trouser pockets and undoing flies? Oh shit! He wouldn't would he? She suddenly remembered Sam's notes on some of the antics during the GMP station parties. He bloody would if he was drunk enough!

Leaving a surprised Shaz asking what the rush was for. Alex practically ran back to the table, determined to stop Gene before he disgraced himself in front of everybody. Her reaction to save Gene's from himself was instinctive and for a blissful second Alex forgot all the heartache of the past few weeks. What was he thinking of, there were still children about for Christ's sake!

She got to Gene's side just as he had lurched to his feet and put his hands in his pockets. Ray and Chris were also standing and trying to reason with him.

"Not now Guv, eh?" said Ray, pulling at Gene's hands and trying to tuck the pockets away. _Blimey_, he thought to himself, _the Guv must be drunk. I'd be on the floor with a spilt lip if he were sober_.

"Yeah, why don't you sit down and have another drink, Guv?" Chris poured more wine for him.

Gene didn't even notice them; his eyes were glassily fixed on Alex's approach.

"Ah Drakey, gla' you could join 's, your jus' intime." Gene was swaying slightly; he was pleased that everyone was fooled by his play-acting. His hands fumbled for his zip.

Alex reached out and held his wrists, her heart started to beat wildly at the first physical contact she'd had with Gene in weeks.

Their gazes met and she thought that Gene was trying to focus through a fog of alcohol.

"Come on Guv, I think it's time you called it a night." Her voice was soothing, but he was having none of it.

"Kno your trouble, Drakey? Too bloody up tigh' to enjoy yoursel'." His legs gave way and he flopped back down into his chair. He immediately struggled to stand up again, but supposedly couldn't make it.

Alex sat beside him and tried again.

"Gene, it's getting late why don't you go up to your room?"

"No' a bloody kid, 'm having a drin' wi' good ol' Ray," he patted the seat next to him, "c'mon Ray 'ava drin' wi' me."

Gene saw Ray and Alex exchange glances, he smiled to himself. This was going better than he expected.

Alex tried one last time.

She rested her hand on his thigh to get his attention; he looked down at it and blinked owlishly.

"Gene," Alex seductively, " let's go up to your room and have a drink there."

Gene blinked again trying to act as if he was having trouble making sense of her words. _Ok Genie-boy don't over do it and this might actually work._

" 'S'my turn now, is it?" Gene drunkenly brushed her hand away. "You 'ad 'nough o' that Evan pillock?" Gene managed to stand this time. " 'm goin' abed."

He started to lurch towards the exit of the function room. Ray leapt to his feet and ran after him, Alex picked up Gene's discarded suit jacket and hurried to join them.

Ray put his arm around Gene's waist to steady him.

" C'mon Guv lets get you upstairs."

The two of them staggered off, Alex following to help open the door.

XXXXX

Chris turned to Shaz and kissed her. "Well, Mrs Skelton shall we call it a night?"

"Yeah, lover let's say our goodbyes and go, been looking forward to this all day." She took his hand and they headed towards her parents.

XXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

They managed to Gene into the lift; he seemed to be only semi-conscious now. Ray propped him up in the corner and turned to Alex.

"Which floor's he on?"

"How should I know? It may have escaped your notice Ray, but me and the Guv haven't been on speaking terms for weeks." Alex ended the sentence with a little sob and buried her head in her hands.

Ray put a consoling hand on her shoulder, which didn't go unnoticed by Gene, he knew what Ray was like at weddings when he'd had a few. He didn't think with his brain and there was no way Carling was going to get his hands on his Bolly- _huh his Bolly if only._

Ray put his hand to Alex's face and rested a finger under her chin, looking directly into her eyes.

"C'mon love, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be upset over the likes of him." Ray moved his hand to cup her cheek gently.

Alex found herself transfixed by his gaze; she'd never noticed that he and Gene both had blue eyes. Her heart rate increased, as Ray looked at her mouth briefly and began to move his head closer. Ordinarily, Alex wouldn't have entertained the thought, but given all that had happened recently, the idea of loosing herself for a couple of hours in mindless sex was appealing. After all Gene certainly hadn't been abstaining, why should he have all the fun?

Gene saw immediately what Ray was intending, his hands curled into fists. He'd knock seven kinds of shite out of the bastard. Gene pulled himself upright.

"Carling, if you value your scrotum, put her down." He growled menacingly.

Alex and Ray sprung apart.

"S sorry Guv, force of habit." Ray said nervously, fully aware that he'd over stepped the mark. Alex was the Guv's everyone in CID knew that.

"I'll give you bloody force of habit."

Gene advanced on Ray, who stumbled backwards out of the lift. Gene stabbed his finger on the button for the 5th floor, the doors closed and the lift ascended smoothly, if a little slowly.

He turned to Alex, who was looking at him with one eyebrow raised and her arms folded.

"For someone who couldn't walk unaided 5 minutes ago, you've sobered up remarkably quickly Hunt."

Alex's tone was neutral, but she was having trouble keeping her mind focused. All she could think was that they were alone for the first time in ages, she only had to take one step and she could be in his arms. She hugged herself tightly, imagining their embrace, unconsciously displaying more of her cleavage and licked her lips.

"That gnat's water they served at the reception couldn't get a retarded ant pissed, let alone the Gene-genie." He muttered, not really paying attention. He was attempting to think of away to get her back to his room, but the view kept distracting him.

Gene gazed at her openly for the first time in what seemed like years, he felt like a man dying of thirst unexpectedly coming across an oasis in the desert. He saw the warmth in her eyes and silently rejoiced, there was still hope then.

They stood there for several seconds, hearts pounding, both enjoying the electricity in the air. Neither one daring to be the first to move.

The lift doors opened, breaking the spell. Alex moved past him out into the corridor on slightly shaky legs.

"Seeing as you're capable of finding your own room I'll bid you goodnight." Alex was reluctant to leave him, but her racing mind couldn't come up with a reason to prolong the conversation- they had gone beyond small talk weeks ago. She handed Gene his jacket.

Gene ignored her outstretched hand, he wasn't done yet- not by along chalk. He'd promised himself that this situation would be resolved tonight. He stood in front of her, spun her round by the shoulders and propelled her along the corridor towards his room.

Alex struggled against his hands.

"Gene, get OFF me. I will not be manhandled like a recalcitrant child." She pulled herself away and turned to face him. Her face was red partly from anger, but mainly from the desire that his touch created.

Gene realised he didn't have the words to persuade her to come with him so he didn't try. He was a man of direct action so he acted directly.

He slid one arm around Alex's shoulders, the other under her knees, lifted her into his arms and started striding towards his room.

Alex wriggled and swore at him, it was an automatic reaction. She was exactly where she wanted to be, but her pride forced her to protest.

After a couple of yards Gene stopped, he was in danger of dropping her. He hauled her body closer to his and said.

"Oi Bolly give over will yer."

Alex was so startled at the use of his pet name for her that she did as he ordered.

He stared at her earnestly and carried on with.

" I'm at the end of my tether 'ere Bols. This is shit or bust time. So make sure that you're dead certain before you answer."

Alex placed her hands on his chest and nodded in silence.

"If I put you down now, it will be the last time I do 'cos I won't _ever_ hold you like this again. Is that what you want?" he took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves at her reply.

The question was a no brainer, even if they never got together, she didn't want to stop the possibility of _this_ happening again. In spite of her feminist principles, she always felt happy and safe in his arms.

Alex slowly shook her head, still not speaking. If she heard his muttered "That's my girl." She gave no indication. Alex laid her head on his shoulder and sighed quietly in pleasure.

Gene cuddled her closer and strode off down the corridor.

XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks for the reviews, I'm happy you're enjoying the story. I forgot to say in the summary that this is AU.

Kudos own A2A I'm just letting them out for a bit of fresh air.

Kim.

He set her down outside his room. Alex leant flat against the wall beside the door, she watched him as he stood directly in front of her, gazing deeply in to her eyes. Gene moved closer, he placed one hand flat on the wall next to her head; the other was resting alongside her waist. Although he wasn't actually touching, she could feel the heat radiating from him through the thin material of her top.

She was completely mesmerised by him. His gaze was burning into hers, his smell was intoxicating. A desperate pulse thundering between her thighs.

They stood there for several seconds, tension building, then Gene shifted slightly. He rested his forearm beside her head to move his body nearer. _Right Genie-boy it's time to see if we're on the same page_.

" So Bolly-keks d'you want to come in for a bit." Gene said in a low sexy growl. He caressed the length of her nose with the tip of his and was rewarded by Alex's gasp of pleasure.

"That very much depends, a bit of what exactly?" Alex's voice was breathless, the sexual tension seemed to be preventing her lungs from working.

Gene moved his hand from the wall to her ribs just below her left breast, she inhaled sharply at the contact, Gene watched her pupils dilate and her skin flush.

"Well we could start with a drink and see what happens." Their gazes were still locked as Gene bent his head forward, closing the gap between their mouths.

"Mmm yes please." Alex closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly, anticipating his kiss.

Alex was becoming so aroused that she wasn't sure how long her legs would be capable of supporting her. She didn't know why Gene was suddenly attempting seduction and her brain was urging caution. Her body was overruling it, it didn't care why, it just wanted Gene – now preferably horizontal and naked but up against the wall was feeling good too. Gene's jacket fell to the floor unnoticed.

At the last second Gene lifted his head slightly and brushed the tenderest of kisses against her forehead. It had taken all of his will power to stop himself from snogging her in to next week, but they really needed to clear the air before anything serious happened. He retrieved his jacket from the floor, extracted the key and let himself into his room.

Alex stood frozen to the spot for a moment. Then she opened her eyes, saw that Gene had and gone mentally shook herself. _What the hell was that all about? If he was toying with her she'd see to it that he'd be singing soprano by morning_.

Alex marched into his room angrily. Gene was pouring scotch into 2 glasses; he held one out to her, which she ignored.

"What are you playing at Hunt? Just seeing if you can still "pull"?" She said indignantly, waggling her fingers to wind him up.

" Was a teenager the last time I snogged a bird against a wall in public an' I'm not going to start again now. Or did you want me to jump you in the corridor? And don't bloody waggle your fingers at me." Gene was trying to keep his temper under control but Bolly always seemed to rile him. He took a steadying breath and a large swig of scotch.

In a calmer tone of voice he said. "Alex, we haven't exactly been friends lately and I thought you might want to talk first, clear the air a bit." He took a sip of scotch and sat on the small sofa. He looked at her "Tell me about Evan White and don't give me any of that it's complicated crap."

Alex gave him an appraising look; he seemed genuine enough. Perhaps it was time they sorted out this situation.

"Evan's just a friend, Gene." She saw his disbelieving expression. "People of the opposite sex can be just friends you know."

"Yeah right," Gene was surprised by her naivety. "despite the fact he's a poncy lawyer, he's still a red-blooded bloke, Bols and when a bloke looks at a bird like you, they aren't wondering what you think about Maggie's foreign policies."

Alex could feel her temper start to build; he was indirectly calling her a liar and an easy lay. Bastard!

"Well at least I've only been out with Evan; you seem to have been working your way through the Greater London phone book." Alex glared at him, her hands on her hips. How dare he disapprove of her evenings with Evan after what he'd been up to.

Gene was getting annoyed, mainly at himself, the evening wasn't going to plan. He could see this conversation was heading the same way as all their others- straight into to a full-blown row and he wasn't sure he could stop it. Mind you if they were going to fight, it might as well be over something that had really pissed him off.

"If you're that devoted to bloody White what the 'ell were you doing with Ray in that lift?" He demanded getting to his feet. " 'least you an' White 'ad things in common, but Carling?" The thought of her and Ray together had been like a knife in his guts. "Thought you had standards, Bolly."

"Can't have. I fell for you didn't I?" Alex retorted immediately without thinking. _Oh bollocks what have I done? _

It took Gene a second to realise what she had said, a delighted grin spread over his features. All of his anger evaporated, his instincts had been correct- she _did_ like him. Helle-bloody-lujah. At last, they could do the happily ever after bit.

Alex mistook his elation for smugness, she realised what she had revealed and that unwittingly she'd handed him her most jealously guarded secret on a plate. He'd have another piece of ammunition to humiliate her with the next time they argued at the station. She'd really have to leave now, she still had the transfer forms at home, and it was time to use them. Tears started to gather and she turned to run back to her own room.

Gene's grin disappeared, what was she doing? They were supposed to be snogging the life out of each other about now and she was running away from him. Jubilation turned to devastation in the blink of an eye. Desperately Gene caught her arm and held her back.

"Sweetheart, I can't do this any more. Please stay. _Please_." His voice cracked on the last word. The emotion in his voice was the only reason she stopped and faced him.

"Why Gene, what's the point, every time we talk it ends in an argument. So tell me why."

Alex felt a couple of tears roll down her cheeks, she was so sick and tried of all this. Perhaps she should just cut her losses and go.

Even now, when he knew how she felt about him, Gene still feared rejection. So much was resting on this, what if he buggered it up, his whole future happiness was riding on his next words. Previously, when he'd allowed himself to dream about this moment in the privacy of his lonely bed, the right words had just appeared. Now all the flowery phrases he'd used to win her heart wouldn't come and couldn't meet her eye as he muttered quietly.

"'Cos I've fallen for you too." _Well done Hunt, that should moisten her gusset_, he berated himself. She deserved more, but his racing mind was blank.

It was Alex's turn to grin, relief plastered all over her face, his simple statement had caused her stomach to flip in excitement and a wave of love rolled over her. She threw herself into his arms and eagerly found his mouth with hers. Gene embraced her fervently, one hand spread over her backside the other buried in her hair.

The kiss was hungry and passionate and went a long way to repair the hurt and despair of the last few weeks.

This was it, Gene realised, this was how he would spend his last few seconds on earth. Her little noises of enjoyment were fuelling his desire and more than anything he wanted to take her to bed but he still had more to say. She had to know how important she was to him.

The kiss stopped when the need for oxygen became essential.

"Steady on love or I might start to think that you actually like me." Gene grinned and rested his forehead against hers, enjoying the feeling of her body touching his from chest to groin. He was revelling in the sensation of finally having Alex in his arms and desperately trying to stop his hands wandering.

Alex pulled back slightly and began to feverishly unbutton his shirt, desire making her fingers tremble. "Give me a second and I'll show you _exactly_ how much I like you."

Gene stilled her hands, placed on gentle kiss on the back of each one and moved away from her. He picked up his glass and sat down on the small sofa, he stared into his whisky; attempting to calm down and order his thoughts- this could still easily go spectacularly wrong.

"What's the matter Gene, don't you want me?" Alex was worried and confused by his reticence; she couldn't have misread the situation surely. She moved over to the sofa and sat, angling herself towards him.

Gene took a mouthful of scotch and considered his reply. He looked up and gently caressed her cheek.

"'Course I want you Bolly, been dreaming about this for bloody ages. But I'm not interested in just a shag, I can get that anywhere."

"So I've seen." A pang of jealously speared her stomach at the memory of all those adoring girls. She retrieved her glass and took a fortifying drink.

"No actually love, you haven't." Gene wasn't looking forward to this bit, he rubbed his face. What if she laughed at him. He had behaved like a prize pillock, a childish, prize pillock at that. Going out with girls half his age just to show Alex that if she didn't want him plenty of others did.

"Oh come on Gene I saw you leave Luigi's with a dozen different women." Alex didn't understand why he was denying it. Everyone had seen him and he hadn't tired to hide it, in fact she'd heard him boasting about it to Ray.

"Yeah and that's _all_ I did wi' 'em." Alex drew in a breath to argue but he forestalled her with. "Took 'em straight back to where they came from, Bolly I swear. Wasn't interested in 'em, wasn't interested in anyone but you. I was too much of a bloody coward to do anything about it."

Alex's expression softened, she believed him. In a flash of revelation, she saw what had been obvious to the rest of CID for months. They had fallen in love but had been too scared, too hurt by others to admit it. It was her turn to be honest.

"I never really fancied Evan, he was just a shoulder to cry on. We never went out on an actual date, I just needed some to listen while I talked about you and what you'd done to piss me off that day. He told me to talk to you but I was too bloody stubborn."

Gene put both their glasses on the table. He moved closer and rested his hand on her shoulder; his thumb stroking the smooth skin of her neck soothingly. This was it cards on the table time.

"Alex, I've never felt like this about anyone- not even my ex misses. This is it for me, love. I'm serious about this. Moving in together, changing your last name serious. So unless.."

He got no further, Alex launched herself at him and covered his mouth with hers again. This time he didn't stop her when she started to remove his clothes.

A good deal later, when they were wrapped in each others arms naked, sated and revelling in the afterglow. Gene said.

"Can I take that as a yes, Bolly?"

XXXXX

A/N- and it's about time! Even I was beginning to think they'd never get together.

More soon.

Kim.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- to be honest I was going to finish the story at chapter 5, but even though this story is AU there are some things from the Geneverse I couldn't ignore. This chapter is just some Galex fluff to set up the ending, which is nearly finished. So here we go.

Kim

**The Next Morning**

His gentle hand was caressing her body, tracing it's way up her inner thigh, while his mouth was engaged in nibbling and sucking along her shoulder to her neck. Alex had had a thousand dreams like this and while she was taking immense pleasure in the sensations, at the back of her consciousness a sense of dread was lurking. She'd been here uncountable times before and it had always ended in frustration.

The hand had reached the apex of thigh and one finger explored further, stroking along the moist folds. Alex parted her legs greedily, moaning her encouragement.

"Ahhh Please Gene."

But the finger refused her obvious invitation, preferring to tease and torment. Gene's mouth nuzzled at a spot just below her ear, his morning stubble rasping delightfully against her sensitised skin. His teeth nipped at her earlobe bringing her to full wakefulness. He growled in her ear.

"Wakey wakey Drakey, you're missing some of me best work 'ere. Least you can do is wake up and appreciate it."

Alex opened her eyes tothe welcome sight of Gene leaning over her; she lifted a hand and slid it round his neck up into his hair. She smiled sleepily at him.

"Morning, Gene. I love you." 

Her declaration embarrassed him, she'd said it more than once last night and he believed her but emotion still made him uncomfortable. As usual he hid behind bluster.

"I should bloody hope so- the things we did last night." He couldn't quite meet her gaze.

Alex pulled him down and kissed him.

"It's OK I know you find this difficult, but after everything we've been through I don't want any more misunderstandings. Now," Alex settled down. "I believe you wanted me to appreciate your technique, please carry on."

He didn't need asking twice.

XXXXX

Alex glanced at the bedside clock, 7: 30. Breakfast started at 9 so they had plenty of time. Gene was dozing next to her and Alex carefully raised the duvet to slip out to use the loo.

He was awake instantly. "Not running out on me are yer, Bols?"

"Course not, just need the bathroom. D'you fancy a shower, together I mean."

"Bloody 'ell you'll give me a 'eart attack, 'm not 19 any more, you'll 'ave to give me an hour at least."

Alex drew herself up and switched to lecture mode.

"Not everything has to end in sex Gene. In a loving relationship…."

He tuned out at this point, put his hands behind his head and just admired the view of her naked body. Normally Alex's superior tone would annoy him but not today. Nothing was going to upset him today; he was feeling mellow and supremely content. He'd even forgiven Carling, not that he would tell him. No Carling would have to be punished for trying it on last night; part of that punishment was to make him sweat.

Alex could see Gene wasn't paying attention, so she finished with. "I just thought it might be nice to rub soapy hands all over each other, but if you've lost interest after having got what you want, I'll shower alone." She gave him a hurt look and disappeared in to the bathroom.

Gene was almost sure she was teasing him, but he wasn't taking any chances. They'd spent long enough getting together he wasn't going to bugger it up now. As soon as he heard the loo flush he burst into the bathroom ready to apologise. Alex's grin of triumph and a wet flannel in the face told him that she'd fooled him and nobody was allowed to do that to the Gene-genie. He bundled her into the shower cubical, ignoring her shrieks of protest and turned the cold water on full.

Gene wasn't sure what to expect as Alex exited the shower, his ex-wife would have screamed blue murder and he was wary of Alex's right hook. He took a step back but she just grinned and threw herself into his arms with,

"Seeing you made me cold you can bloody well warm me up."

Emotion welled up in him and he whispered into her neck. "I love you, Alex."

It was the first time he'd told her in so many words and even now he had to force himself to say it.

Alex felt her eyes prick with tears, she knew some of his past and how difficult it was for him to express his feelings. Acknowledging him would make him self-conscious, so she just tightened her arms and kissed him.

XXXXX

They got on the road quickly so that they could spend as much of Sunday as possible relaxing on their own. On the journey home Gene was trying to ignore a little voice that kept nagging him to tell Alex the whole truth, it wasn't fair lying to her. Well not exactly lying, just not telling her everything. He wasn't sure how she would react and he wanted to enjoy a few weeks of happiness before dropping a bombshell. She was keeping secrets from him too, but he didn't expect her to confide in him, none of the others had. He decided to distract the little voice with conversation.

"So, Bols where d'you want to live, your place or mine?"

"I don't really mind Gene, mine's a bit small for two don't you think?"

"More convenient for work though, can have you naked and bent of that sofa of yours ten minutes after leaving my office." He grinned lecherously and waggled his eyebrows.

Alex returned the grin. "My place it is then."

XXXXX

They moved in together and for the first time Gene felt his life was complete. He had solved the problem of how to tell the team in his usual no-nonsense way. They entered CID on Monday morning hand in hand. Everyone watched opened mouthed as the Guv turned to DI Drake and said in a loud voice.

"I'll be a bit late home tonight, love. I want to go to my old flat and pick up the rest of me stuff." He bent forward and kissed Alex on the cheek and marched into his office.

Alex smirked at the astonished looks and watched as Viv handed Ray a ten-pound note.

"Told you," Ray whispered

In his office, Gene sat with his feet on his desk watching his team gossip about him. The only thing left was to propose to Alex. He knew she was going to accept, she'd made that clear several times yesterday. The grumpy side of him wondered if there was any point wasting good money on a posh dinner just to ask a question he all ready knew the answer to, but the new born romantic in him was looking forward to it, besides Alex wanted it and he was happy to indulge her.

XXXXX

The next few weeks passed with the usual mix of mind-numbing boredom and insane adrenaline rushes depending on the activities of the criminal scum of east London.

Alex found her home life with Gene to be a haven; at the end of the working day they would walk home hand in hand and shut the door on the outside world. There Gene was a different man, willing to share the household chores and even cook occasionally- on the strict understanding that no-one else ever found out.

She discovered a whole new side to Gene; the most surprising thing to her was how much he loved to play. One of her favourite memories was chasing Gene around the flat sporting a blob of cream on her nose courtesy of Mr Hunt. She caught up with in the bedroom (which, she suspected, had been his plan all along) and, inevitably they ended up in bed.

A week or so after moving in together, Gene took her to a quiet little seafood restaurant, got down on one knee and proposed. Although he knew she would accept, he breathed a sigh of relief when she said yes.

XXXXX

A/N – For all those people who try to ignore series 3 The End.

There will be one more chapter, if I can bring myself to finish it.

Kim


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review.

As usual A2A belongs to Kudos.

Kim

A few weeks later.

The little voice was getting louder each day and as much as Gene hated the thought of upsetting Alex, he was going to explode if he didn't say something soon. Besides, he wanted no secrets between them, she deserved to know it all before they were married.

Saturday, he thought I'll do it then.

XXXXX

Gene's heavy breathing sounded loud in the quiet flat, he was stretched out on the sofa- _watching _Grandstand with the sound off. Alex smiled at him fondly, he deserved a little rest, he'd had a very active morning so far.

Gene had woken her up as usual with his hands and mouth nuzzling and caressing- his favourite way to start a day off. This time Alex found the experience more intense, as if he was trying to tell her something without words. He even brought her breakfast in bed after, which was a first.

Then there had been the weekly shop, most times he was happy to drive her there and back but made it clear that battling round Tesco wasn't his idea of fun and so he would sit in the car reading the paper. Today he'd gone in with her without comment, more than that he hadn't left her side all day.

His usual Saturday morning routine after shopping would be to wash and polish the Quattro then head down to the bookies but not today. He helped to put the shopping away, made them both some tea, flopped on the sofa to watch sport and promptly dozed off.

Alex was studying him from the armchair trying to fathom his behaviour of late, not only his reluctance to leave her alone that morning he had also been quiet over the last few days, not moody silences just quiet as if he had something on his mind. She had tried to talk to him about it but he either changed the subject or started to make love to her. Which she wasn't complaining about she just wished he'd explain.

XXXXX

Gene decided that he had put things off long enough, he made a show of waking up.

"Hello sleepyhead, enjoy your snooze?" Gene looked over to see Alex watching him.

"Wasn't asleep, just thinking."

"Yes well, your _thinking _was rattling the windows."

"Cheeky mare." He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with two glasses and a bottle of scotch. He filled both tumblers and handed one to Alex.

"Drink this down Bolly."

"It's a bit early for spirits isn't it?" Alex took a reluctant sip.

"All of it Bolly, you're gonna need it."

Alex took another mouthful, "What's wrong Gene, you've been in a strange mood all week."

His face was expressionless, giving nothing away. He sat back down on the sofa. "Come 'ere Bolly." Need to talk to you."

For some unknown reason that made Alex anxious. She got up from the chair and joined him on the sofa. He pulled her in for a long kiss. He looked deep into her eyes and said.

"I want you to keep remembering two things, Alex."

Now she really was starting to worry. She nodded silently; whatever he was on about was deadly serious

"It's only ever been you, Alex. Please believe that. And I can't send you back. No matter how much I want you to be happy, it's not up to me."

Alex could see how desperate he was, was it something to do with work, was she being transferred? No he'd said send you back not get you back. "Gene what are you talking about?"

"Please just remember what I said."

She nodded. "OK."

"Right, we've been keeping secrets from each other," She started to protest but Gene carried on. "and it's about time we talked properly." He stopped not really sure how to carry on. _Just come out with it _he thought.

"You have no contact with Molly and that's got nothing to do with distance, not in miles anyway, has it?"

Alex shook her head without speaking; her heart was thundering in her chest and wondered if this was another bizarre dream.

A tear ran down her cheek and Gene brushed it away with his thumb, he hated to do this to Alex. They had to be honest, if she found out that he knew about her from someone else their relationship wouldn't survive.

Gene took her hand between his.

"What is it, love the date where she is?"

He _knew. _She couldn't take it in; he actually knew she was from the future. Alex took several mouthfuls of scotch before answering.

"2008, probably 2009 by now. My little girl is growing up without me." She sobbed slightly at the thought.

"What happened to you?" Gene's voice was gentle, he was well aware how hard this was for her.

"Shot in the head by Layton."

"Arthur Layton?" She nodded.

"So if you know, what is this place, is it real, are you real?"

Gene laughed bitterly. "Depends on what you mean by real. I'm just a copper keeping the streets scum free…. and looking after my team of course." He grasped her hand, "Me and you Bolly, that's real."

There was a long pause Alex had a question ricocheting around her mind, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted the answer.

"Am I dead?"

"Don't know. D'you still get messages from the telly and radio?"

"Not anymore, not since before Shaz and Chris's wedding. Does that mean I'm dead?"

He couldn't speak or meet her gaze. He just nodded.

Alex gave a little cry of "Molly."

"Sorry love, I'm so sorry." He pulled her in to his embrace as she began to cry in earnest.

They stayed there for a long time, until well after Alex had cried herself out.

"What about the others, Shaz, Chris and Ray are they…?"

He sighed "Does it matter?" Gene dropped a gentle kiss on her head. Alex pulled away to look at him.

"Of course it matters. They're my friends."

"Would you feel different about them if you knew."

"No."

"So …" He shrugged. He had never tried to find out, it was easier that way.

"What about you?" Her voice was little more than a whisper.

He retrieved her glass and handed it to her.

"All of it Bolly." She emptied the glass in one gulp. Gene nodded in approval then emptied his.

"I was shot in the head on Coronation day, but some how I ended up here. Bloody 19 Alex and because of one bastard my life was over." He pulled himself together, getting upset wouldn't help; besides Alex need him to be strong.

"Worked my way through the ranks, to become this fine specimen of a man you see before you."

He was _dead_ for God's sake, why wasn't he taking this seriously? "Don't be so bloody flippant, how can you joke about it?"

"If I don't, I'll start crying and never bloody stop. Most of the time I push it to the back of my mind and just carry on. Can't change anything so there's no point brooding over it"

Alex got up to leave; she needed space to think things through. He may be able to just dismiss death that easily but she couldn't.

"Please don't leave me, Alex. I need you, _please_." The anguish in his voice made her realise that he wasn't as frivolous as he made out.

He stood to face her and Alex's expression softened as she saw the enormous pain in his eyes. She instinctively knew this was the first time he'd spoken about it, she felt honoured he trusted her. Her first impulse had been to blame him- shoot the messenger. But he was as much a victim as she was. She slid her arms around him and cuddled into his chest. Alex both heard and felt his sigh of relief.

They sank back on the sofa and just held each other in silence for a while. Alex let her mind drift; it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Knowing she was dead, never able to hold her daughter should have been unbearable. In the back of her mind, she'd known that she'd been killed by Layton's bullet; she had just ignored it- like Gene had. In a small way it was a relief; she could stop fighting and stop feeling guilty every time she started to enjoy herself in this world. As Alex started to speak Gene said.

"Before you start with 20 questions, there are some things I don't know the answer to. I just get on with it; don't need to know the ins and outs."

"So, every now and then a new copper turns up, having been hurt in the real world and you add them to your team?"

"More or less. They stay with me 'til they're ready to move on."

"Like Sam?"

"Yeah, he and Annie had had enough. So I took them to the pub."

"You took them for a _drink_?"

"No the outside looks like a pub, buggered if I know what's inside, never been in, not allowed."

"You're stuck here forever?"

"Worse places to be stuck in. As long as I do me job, can do what I want." He gently picked up her left hand and kissed her finger just above the engagement ring and said sincerely. "Know it's no consolation for loosing Molly and I know I'm not exactly your ideal man, but here forever means just that. Me an' you can spend eternity together if that's what you want."

A wave of pure love rolled over her. He was right, she would have to spend perpetuity without her daughter but at least she didn't have to be alone. He was so wrong about not her ideal man, he was everything she needed.

"Gene could you really put up with me forever?"

"You might be a mouthy tart, but you're _my _mouthy tart." His mouth twitched in a smile.

"Gene?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"Forever won't be long enough."

The End.

A/N – Sorry it turned a bit Mills and Boon at the end. Hope it was OK.

Kim


End file.
